Innocent Prostitutiuon
by CendrithePyroQueen
Summary: It's club night! Judai and Haou go to have some fun. Jehu goes to pick up a girl and get a date for Johan. and Johan got dragged. But what does he end up staying for? What about when Haou finds himself on Jehus radar? Darkspiritshipping & Spiritshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hihi everyone I got board and made this Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh GX or code geass.

I sat on the couch minding my own business and reading a book. I'd been single for about 2 weeks now after id found my boyfriend, Edo, cheating on me with some guy who id later learned went by the name hell Kaiser. Anyway long story short he thinks I'm to blame. I shook the thoughts from my head and went back to enjoying my book

"_Only shoot if your prepared to be shot" the mysterious figure yelled. It leaped down from the tree it had made its announcement from and ran into the dark of night _(**1)**

I stopped. Ok if you've ever been in my house, it's never quiet. NEVER. Even when no one's home! It's like the ghosts of our friends haunt this place! And don't get me wrong none of my friends are dead. But if they were they would stay in limbo just to make my life a living hell. Anyway that's not the point. I was sure my brother was up to something. More than sure I was positive. He was planning something to ruin my night…

Haous POV

"Judai? Are you done using the shower yet?" I knocked on the door into the only bathroom in Judai and I's apartment

"Yeah, but grab a towel I've soaked this one through" I blinked hoping… just hoping that he wasn't….

"Haou you pervert! Of course I've got clothes on" I smiled a little and opened the door

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Gimme some credit! I've lived with you all my life" he looked back from the mirror. He had been putting on his eyeliner on before I came in. He was wearing a white tank top with a red hoodie that, without the shirt, would have shown his stomach. He wore black skinny jeans and black and red (from a marker) checkered skater shoes. The dark eyeliner made his chocolate brown eyes stand out against his tanned skin. I laughed a little

"Hurry up we gotta leave in 30 minutes if we wanna beat the line to that new club" he gave a wide child like smile and mock saluted

"Yes sir!"

"Oh and Judai?"

"Yeah?"

"You look like a girl"

Johans POV

"I have no idea how you talked me into this." I muttered darkly as my brother dragged me along.

"Because willing or unwilling you knew you'd end up coming. I guess you just wanted to save yourself the humiliation." I sighed.

"And where are we going?"

"Fubuki's new club! Its opening tonight and you need to stop sulking about that pedo guy!"

"His name is Edo"

"whatever." I rolled my eyes

"And going to this club will help me how?"

"We need to find a drunken chick that'll be willing to go out with you."

"But I'm gay!" I wined

"Stop being difficult!"

Haous POV

"_I'm the light!"_ Judai sung playfully as we walked towards the club that fubuki, one of our friends from the orphanage, had recently finished. He owned a bunch of the most popular clubs in all of Japan. He called them halo and horns, I'm not quite sure why though…

"_I'm innocent and free,_

_I'm white and warm wishing for your happiness!"_ he continued speaking of the orphanage that's where we'd created this song; we lived in till a few years ago. We made it up because all the children referred to us as light and dark.

"_But though I give off loveliness, it's not all it seems,_

_Get to close and the blinding light will send you into-"_

"_-me" _I smirked. My turn

"_I am the darkness. Your fear, hate and pity. _

_And though we may be opposites light always stays close to me. _

_My mouth is full of fangs_

_My eyes venomously gold._

_Only the bold venture into my territory alone._

_I am black and cold. You'll know me when you see me._

_Just try not to tremble before-"_

"_His majesty"_ Judai finished the song with a bow we both laughed. One of the children had started calling me supreme king, the others just followed up and soon it was my all-out name to everyone but Judai. I smiled as we approached the lights of an active club. Man something's wrong with me tonight I don't normally smile this much… or go to clubs… well anyone that tries to come on to me was getting it where it hurts.

:D. That's all I have to say for this fic. I absolutely loved the song I made out of nowhere. Yes its mine if you wanna use it please ask first… though I doubt you will…. This will be a three or four shot story. It will always be from Haou or Johan's point of view unless I decide to be creative and make it from Jehu's. But what are the odds of that happening? Anyway please review. I'll give your flames to Jehu. Do you really want Jehu running around with fire?


	2. Chapter 2

Johan's POV

After about an hour of waiting and arguing with the guard we finally got in to the over populated club. Music blared and lights flashed on random parts of the dance floor. Smoke swirled around my ankles making it impossible to see my feet. There was a bar on the left side of me and booths lined the walls. The dance floor was in the middle of the huge room and covered most of it. Jehu abandoned me to talk to some slutty girls so I took a seat at the bar.

"What will ya have" a girl dressed in a strapless belly shirt asked in a seductive voice.

"Shot" I replied simply

"Ok I'll be right back" I mentally winced as she winked at me. It was gonna be a long night.

Judais POV

"Are you sure your over 18" the guard asked for the 50th time

"Yes" Haou answered grinding his teeth. At this point even I was getting angry.

"Are you positive?"

"Oh come on!" I hissed "we've shown you our over and over again!" the guard looked back and forth between us as if he had no idea what to do. Finally he stepped aside letting us in. the moment we opened the door the muffled music and voices grew 10 times in volume. A bright orange light hit my eyes but quickly stopped and shown somewhere else. Haou and I went our separate ways. Haou went to get a drink as I went to the dance floor. I felt people stare as I began; my movements flowed with each other and with the music. A few wolf whistles few my way as the first song ended. I was already covered in sweat. About five songs later I was breathing too heavily to continue, I went to join my twin at the bar while I regained some energy.

"Hey Haou" I sat next to him. "Have you succeeded in getting drunk off your rocker yet?" he laughed little

"Judai you know it's nearly impossible for me to get drunk" I shrugged

"Just thought I'd ask"

"Better be careful with what you order" he teased "I don't want some pervert to take your lightweight ass home" I smiled and punched his arm playfully

"Hi" the waitress said in an overly sweet tone. "What would you like?"

"Anything that doesn't burn too bad" I rested my head on my hand as Haou and I continued our conversation

Johan's POV

I stared into the liquid of my third shot the song tic tok was just ending with the girl's creepy giggles. Wolf whistles sounded as a brunette walked over to the bar. I watched as the brunette sat next to someone who looked like a twin. The one who had walked off the dance floor was wearing red and his companion wore black. My heart beat went up.

"You ok Johan?" I turned around quickly to see fubuki himself. I nodded

"I see you've noticed the yuki twins" he sat down next to me

"yuki twins?"

"Yeah ya know. The boys you were just staring at. Haou and Judai yuki."

"Haou and Judai?" I repeated dumbly

"Very good Johan" he used a babying voice and I resisted the urge to kick him.

"Which ones which?"

"The one that just sat down is Judai. The one who's been sitting there is Haou." I looked over as the slutty girl from earlier gave 'Judai' his drink "Johan if your lookin for a date I suggest you go with Judai. He's the nice twin and won't hurt you if you hit on him."

"Hurt me?" he laughed a little

"Haou _hates _when people hit on him. He's nice if you're on his good side. But only me, Judai, and a few of the kids we knew ever got that far. He's stubborn and quick to hate, but it _is_ funny to watch him act like a child." I smiled and opened my mouth to say something

"A challenge huh? I think I'll give this 'Haou' a shot" fubuki and I turned around to the one person we prayed not to see.

"Jehu you're really getting over your head with this one" fubuki shook his head disapprovingly.

"Watch me" he smirked and walked over to the twins

Judais POV

"So you have fun being eye candy out there" Haou took a drink

"Oh shut up" I laughed "you just wish you could dance as well as I can" I attempted a hair flip. It failed.

"Hey princess" I looked up a boy with teal blue hair and orange eyes was standing behind Haou

'Uh oh…' Haou eye twitched.

"Come on don't be like that honey I won't bite." In a blur of pale skin Haou had landed his elbow in the center of the boy's stomach. The boy doubled over in pain as Haou went back to talking with me. But he was so tense… I wasn't quite sure why.

"Judai!" I looked in the direction of the voice. Fubuki waved me over as a familiar looking teal haired boy desperately tried to stop him.

"Ill be right back" Haou opened his mouth as if to say something but changed his mind and nodded.

Johan's POV

"He'd better not try to hit on Judai" I muttered absentmindedly under my breath. Sadly fubuki heard it. Kuso.

"Judai!" he yelled waving the boy over.

"What? No fubuki please don't! I'm not ready!" I pleaded. Judai just smiled said something to Haou and started running over to us. Oh boy. I'm going to need another shot.

~authors notes~

Hihi everyone! Chara here! I don't have anything to say about this chapter so on to the reviews!

Luvingrandomness: I'm so sorry for the confusion! Edo cheated on Johan not Haou! I'm sorry!

Blackcat0989: why of course you can use it ^^ but pretty please send me a link to the fanfiction! Ill want to read it!


	3. Chapter 3

Jehu's POV

Danm that boy hits hard! I picked myself up rubbing my stomach where it had been so rudely assaulted. I sat where Judai had been a few moments before and looked over to Haou. His teeth were grinding and his knuckles were white on his glass.

"Your gonna break it with how hard your clutching that poor shot" he glared

"Go away" I smiled

"I see you're not too happy with my brother hitting on yours" the glare intensified

"Yeah. And what's it matter to you?" my smile formed into a smirk

"Ill make you a bet. If you win I leave you alone and my brother leaves your brother alone." A little of his threatening aura was replaced with curiosity "but if I win than you have to give me a chance and Judai goes out with my brother Johan"

"What kind of bet?" my smirk got bigger. Right where I want him.

"A drinking bet" his curiosity slightly showed in his expression now. I called the waitress over. "Please get me three pints of beer and three shots" she nodded and hurried off. He gave me a questioning look "if I drink my three pints of beer before you drink your three shots than I win if not you win" he thought about it.

"Rules?"

"I can't touch your glasses, you can't touch mine." He nodded "oh and because I have far more to drink I get a one glass head start. You can begin once my glass hits the table"

"Your on" the flame of a challenge flickered in his voice. Our drinks were set in front of us. I picked up my first glass and emptied the contents down my throught. Then I finished my head start by placing my cup upside down over one of his shots. Haous jaw dropped

"h-hey!" I smiled

"What would be the problem?" cockiness dripped from my voice

"That's cheating!"

"Oh? Is it now? I believe the rules were we can't touch each other's glasses and that I get a head start. They said nothing about me putting my glass on top of yours" he frowned and muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked oh I enjoyed this feeling his muttering was a little louder but I still couldn't make out his words

"Sorry I didn't catch that." He glared at the ground

"I said you win" he hissed. My smirk got wider. I put my finger under his chin forcing him to look at me

"Now that's what I like to hear"

Fubukis POV

I resisted the urge to laugh as Johan panicked. He didn't have much time to regain his cool before everyone's favorite brunette finished skipping over. Yes I did say skipping. Typical Judai.

"Hi" he sang. I smiled

"Hi Judai" he fixed a confused look on his face and looked back to Haou. Jehu was still on the ground and invisible from where we were looking.

"Weren't you just over there" he asked looking at Johan who seemed relieved that he had **something **to talk about with the boy

"No that was my brother Jehu" he pointed as said blunette became visible over the bar.

"Are you twins?" Judai's eyes glowed causing my smile to get wider. Judai had always loved when he met another set of twins anywhere. But he wouldn't tell anyone why. Not even Haou. Johan blinked

"Uh-huh" he said dumbly. I bit my lip to keep my near irresistible urge to laugh in check

"I'm Judai! What's your name?" ok now he sounded like a little kid on his first day of kindergarten

"Johan" Judai giggled and jumped up and down clapping his hands

"You think my brother will recover from haou's wrath" Johan asked starting to melt the awkward air around him.

"I think so he looks like he's doing ok" Judai pointed over his shoulder to a scene of a very happy Jehu making out with a very reluctant Haou "if Haou was gonna kill him, or mortally wound him, it would have happened already" Johan laughed a little at the comment.

"Wouldn't be the first time he got the crap beat out of him." It was Judai's turn to laugh. Johan visibly reddened when Judai's laugh rung I nodded a little as Judai sat down and walked off knowing my job had been done.

Johan's POV

"So how did you know haou's name?" he asked curiously

"Fubuki told me" I explained bluntly

"Oh" the smile never left Judai's face. I would have said the same for me if a familiar silver haired boy hadn't approached us. I pretended not to see him and continued my conversation

"So how did you meet fubuki" I asked eagerly making eye contact

"He was in the orphanage me and Haou grew-ah" he squeaked as arms snaked around his waist

"Hey honey" purred a very sober edo. Anger bubbled in my chest.

"Leave him alone" I hissed. Edo looked up pretending to just notice me

"Oh hello Johan" no emotion showed in his voice

"Don't give me that crap" a low growl sounded deep in my throught. Judai looked between us curiously all the while trying to escape Edo's grasp.

"Is there something going on between you two?" he asked

"No!" we replied in unison. He flinched

"Sorry" I apologized smiling sadly. From his sneaky antics poor little Judai almost freed himself from edo's grip. Edo sadly saw this and tightened his grasp on Judai's waist

"Come dance with me honey" he cooed. Judai laughed nervously and continued to struggle. The tips of my lips twitched upward. Poor jerk was being shot down by the most naive person in the club.

"Please go away" Judai begged

"Oh come on honey"

"Excuse me. My brother clearly does not want to dance or go anywhere with you so unless you want fuel and a match shoved down your throught I suggest you leave him alone" the voice behind edo dripped with venom. Edo gulped and turned slowly, his grip on Judai limp by now. When his eyes met haou's he obviously got the message. How do I know? He ran away like a little girl.

"That was sexy" oh boy looks like Capitan stupid had to join Judai's hero. Haou's eye twitched as Jehu's arms became secure around his waist

"I thought I told you not to touch me" Haou hissed looking back as much as he could at my stupid brother

"You know you like it" Jehu purred kissing haou's neck. Maybe it was my imagination but I could swear I saw the brunettes face redden.

"You ok?" I asked my poor little ju-chan. Wait did I say my? Oh crap. Haou's gonna kill me. He responded by glomping me clean off my chair

"Arigatou arigatou arigatou!" he cried smiling brightly up at me. I blushed madly. Jehu laughed hysterically, Haou sent an overprotective glare my way and Judai didn't seem to notice. I laughed nervously inwardly begging him to get it before Haou ripped my head off. Sadly he didn't understand my wish to protect myself and made matters worse. If you can't tell where I'm going with this I'll give you a hint. He tastes like fried shrimp.

"Please try not to have sex on my brand new floor" fubuki muttered passing us. This time he got it, turned crimson and got up

"s-sorry about that jo-kun" I smiled a little and hugged him

"Nothing to be sorry for" it seems like everything went relatively well that night. No one died, edo never tried to seduce **my **ju-chan ever again and Jehu got his "challenge boy". Everything was fine until Haou woke up the next morning… in Jehu's bed… with a lack of pants… I've said it before and ill say it again Jehu is an IDIOT.

~authors notes~

Hell looks like I _can _finish this story in three chapters. I'm actually very proud of this story it's the first non-one shot story I finished! Anyway review. Help me help you and don't flame like I said in chapter 1 all flames will be given to Jehu and I will send him on a spree of some sort, so please help the world around you and don't flame. Thanks for reading!


End file.
